Nothing Like the Movies
by Lao Tse
Summary: Sam is trying to find his true love but his idea on how to find it comes from what he has seen in the movies. His friends will do their best to try and help him find the girl of his dreams but it might not be as easy as they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nothing Like the Movies

**Author: **Lao Tse

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Pairing/Characters:** Sam Evans/Rachel Berry, mentions of Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, side Mike Chang/Tina Cohen- Chang, Brittany. S Pierce, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Figgins

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Glee or its characters, or "Hundtricket".

**Word count: **15.000+ (total)

**Spoilers:** All Episodes aired, and the movie "Hundtricket."

**Summary: **Sam Evans is in his mid-20's and all he wants is to find his true love, he's a bit of a geek, he loves Sci-Fi and Comic books but he also has an idea on what love should be like. He dreams of finding his love the same way it happens in the Movies. His friends has gotten tired of listening to him complaining about not being able to find love and this leads to his friends trying to help him as good as they can.

**Feedback:** I would love to know what you think of this, I will try and post one chapter every week, and I have the first few done so it should be possible if nothing comes in the way.

**Nothing Like the Movies**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sam was laying on the couch in the livingroom of his apartment, his eyes were focused on the TV-screen in front of him, he had DVD-cases laying on the coffe table, an empty bowl of popcorn was placed on the floor, a soda can was standing on the table. The titles of the DVDs might not the ones that a young man in Sam's age would show that he owned or even confess that he watch when he was alone.

The DVD-cases had titles, like '_Pretty Woman'_, '_An Officer and A Gentleman'_, '_Four Weddings & A Funeral'_, '_Sleepless in Seattle'_, '_When Harry Met Sally_', it was the typical romcoms, that no man in his mid-20's would confess that he watch if he wasn't with his girlfriend.

These films were one of the things that made Sam believe that he could find love just like everyone else would. Tonight it was _An Officer and A Gentleman_ that was in the player.

All of his friends knew that he was watching his movies tonight and that meant that they shouldn't be calling him but somehow that always happened, always, every time that Sam was watching one of his movies his friends managed to call him and tonight was no different from the other nights.

Sam let out a sigh as he answered his cellphone, he saw a picture of one of his best friends appear, Noah Puckerman, everyone called him Puck, as Sam answered the phone he started to look for the remote so that he would be able to pause the movie but it seemed like he had miss placed the remote.

"Puck," Sam said as he let out a small sigh, he knew what was coming.

"Dude, you should come here," Puck said, and Sam just shook his head, he knew where Puck was, probably some local bar, and just drinking some cheap beer before he left the bar to head towards some night club to find some girl he could hook up with for the night and who still remembered him from his days in the Big Brother house.

Yes, Sam friend Puck, was the same Puck that had spent some time in the Big Brother house, he was a reality show star and not one that made a lot of money.

Sam ran one of his hands though his blonde hair, and closed his eyes, and licked his lips before he continued his conversation with Puck, "I can't," Sam said and he glanced at the screen, just to see how Richard Gere swiped Debra Winger in his arms and carried her. Sam had to do his best to keep his tears back; he thought he was doing a pretty good job doing just that.

But it appeared that Sam hadn't done as well as he thought with hiding his tears from his friend, "Dude, are your crying?" Sam dried tears away from his eyes as he looked at the screen and listened to what Puck was saying, "You need to man up."

Sam shook his head he knew what was coming from his friend; they all knew what movie, well what kind of genre that Sam had been watching.

"What movie was it this time?" Puck asked.

"You know," Sam said and he looked down on his thighs.

"What was it this time, _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_," Puck asked and Sam heard the snort that his friend was about to let out.

"Actually I was watching the Star Wars trilogy." Sam replied and he looked at the TV, the sound was low, but he could hear the music to _Up Where We Belong_, playing and he was almost sure that Puck heard it too.

"Sammy boy, don't lie to me," Puck said and Sam let out a sigh, he knew that he never would be able to get away with lying about what movie he had been watching.

"Puck, what do you want from me," Sam asked as he found the remote and stopped the movie and pressed the button so that he could eject the disc from the player.

"Come down to, Danny's, Mike and me need you here," Puck said and Sam could hear gleam that was in his friends voice, "just for a couple of beers, you need to get out from that apartment."

"Fine," Sam said and he threw his free hand up in the air, he heard the cheering that Puck was doing on the other side of the line, "just a couple of beers."

"That's all that I am asking for."

Sam hung up the phone and he started to look for his keys, wallet and whatever other things that he would need for the night. The blonde haired boy grabbed a sports jacket as he walked out from his apartment.

_**NLtM**_

Sam stood outside the doors to the local bar, Danny's, he looked at the door, he knew that he had agreed to come down for a couple of beers, but he had a feeling that this wasn't just going to be a couple of beers. It never was just a couple of beers when it came to Puck, it might be a couple of beers at Danny's but he knew that at the end of the night there would have been more than a couple of beers.

Sam ran his hand through his blonde hair before he walked inside the bar, he looked around and he saw two of his best friends sitting at one of the booths, he shook his head as he saw the glasses that were standing in the table, Puck was probably already drunk or at least half way there.

Sam passed by the counter and order a beer, and he took it as he walked to the booth were Puck and Mike were sitting.

"Look, Mikey, Sammy is here," Puck said and he reached for Sam's arm so that he could pull him down on a chair.

"I see him," Mike said and looked at Sam, "sorry about that, but it's nice to see you."

"I can just agree with you," Sam said as he sat down next to Mike, "so how are you, haven't seen you in a while."

"He is busy with Tina," Puck said and tried to make some kind of puking noise.

"I have been spending time with my girlfriend," Mike said as he put epiphysis on the word girlfriend, "when I haven't been working," and working was the word of importance in the last part of the sentence.

"Puck is the one that has been drinking?" Sam asked as he shook his head looking at Puck and the glasses on the table, and the way that Mike was able to have a conversation with him.

"Yeah," Mike said and took a drink from his beer, "I think he had a run in with Lauren, and I think that he got some call from his dad too."

"Father and Lauren on the same day?" Sam asked and looked at Mike, the Asian nodded his head, "He can't seem to get a break but I thought that he was over Lauren."

"You aren't the only one who thought that," Mike said and he was about to say something more when his cell phone started to ring, Sam smiled when he heard the ringtone, Mike answered his phone and took a couple of steps away from the table so that he would be able to talk to the person that called him.

"Puck," Sam said as he tried to get his friend to look at him, "are you okay?" The young man with the Mohawk nodded his head as he looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I am fine," Puck said and he had a smirk on his lips as he looked in Mike's direction, Puck lifted on of his hands and made a whipping motion and sound. Sam looked down on the table, this, what was happening in front of him was maybe one of many reasons for why Puck didn't seem to be able to hold on to a girl.

"Sorry guys," Mike said as he came back to the table, "I have to go."

"You are whipped, Chang," Puck said and sat up and looked at the other man, "but you are my friend."

"That's nice to hear," Mike said, "I'll talk to you two later and don't do anything stupid."

"I would never do anything stupid," Puck said and smirked in Mike's direction.

"Puck, please, I don't have any bail money right now," Mike said as he let out a breath and he turned to Sam, "keep your eyes on him," Sam nodded his head, and Mike left Sam and Puck alone at Danny's.

"Now that Mr. Boring has left," Puck said and looked at Sam, "we can have some fun."

"I said a couple of beers," Sam said and gave Puck a pointed look.

"Put those fishy lips to use," Puck said and patted Sam on his head.

"What do you want me to do?" Sam asked as he got up from where he had been sitting.

"Order us some beers."

"Fine," Sam said and he walked up to the bar, and he tried to get the bartenders attention, just as he was about to order the beers, his phone started to ring, and as he took up from his pocket Sam looked at the caller ID and he saw that it was Puck that was calling him so he turned around and looked for his friend.

When Sam saw him he shook his head, and he answered the phone, "What did you want?"

"Buy two more beers," Puck answered Sam's question, Sam saw how Puck waved at him and at the table Puck was sitting with a couple of girls.

"Okay," Sam said and he ended the call and he turned back to the bartender, "four Guinness," the bartender nodded his head and Sam got his four beers, and he grabbed them and he walked back to the table with them.

"Sam, look what I found," Puck said as he placed both of his arms around the shoulders of the two girls.

"I can see what you found," Sam said and he placed the glasses on the table, he reached out his hand, "Sam," as he shook the two girls hands and got their names but he knew that tomorrow they would all be forgotten, "it was nice to meet you."

"So how long have you know Puck?" one of the girls asked, she would be known for the night as girl one.

"About five years," Sam said and took a drink of his beer, "I met him when I moved her from Tennessee."

"You moved to New York from Tennessee that much have been quite the change," girl two said and looked at Sam, and the blonde smiled back her.

"In the beginning but I met Puck and Mike, who isn't here right now," Sam said and he looked down on the table, he knew that this was going to be a long night.

_**NLtM**_

Sam had no idea why he had chosen to come back to Puck's apartment after they had some more beers at Danny's, it had been a lot more than the two or three that Sam had agreed to over the phone. And then Puck had decided that it would be a great idea for them to bring the two girls that Puck had picked up Danny's with them.

Sam had one of the girls sitting next to him, and he did his best to have a conversation with her but there was something that made it hard for him to really talk to her in a way that would lead them to go on a date later on.

Sam glanced over to his right side where Puck was sitting, and next to his friends were the second girl, well the girl were more like sitting on Puck's lap and Puck had his hands moving all over her back and down to her butt, Sam turned away from the couple next to him, this was not how he was going to sit and watch Puck make out with some girl, the girl that Sam had been talking to had left, it had turned out that she wasn't after the same thing that he wanted.

"So how was it in the house," the girl asked as Puck had stopped what he was doing for a moment.

Puck looked at her, Sam on the other hand hid his face in his hands, he knew what was going to happen if the girl said yes after Puck had asked the question that he always asked when someone that he was going to hook up with asking him about his stint in the Big Brother house.

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?" Puck asked and Sam looked over at the girl shaking his head, he was almost pleading with the girl to say no.

But wasn't that luck this night, he almost never were, "yes," he took his head in his hands again, hiding his face in his hands.

"You know that it was kind of fun in the beginning but," Puck said and looked at the girl smirking, "then I got in this fight with someone the others in the house and it all turned upside down."

"I could never be locked in with people that I don't know for that long time," the girl said and Sam could see the look of admiration on the girl mixed with the need to get a chance to be with someone that was kind of famous.

"It was kind of hard," Puck said and looked at her, "You know I have it, if you would like to watch."

"I don't know," the girl said and she sucked her lower lip in between her teeth before she bit down on it, "you don't think it would be weird to watch yourself?"

"We'll watch it if you want to," Puck said and he reached for the remote so that he would be able to press play as soon as the girl agreed to watch Puck being a part of Big Brother, from three years ago.

"I don't think that we need to watch it," the girl said and she moved so that she was straddling Puck over his thighs, and he placed both of his hand on her hips, and he stood up, the girl hooked her legs around his waist. Their lips met in a couple of heated kisses, and Puck tried his best to put the girl down on the table, and letting some part of the press play on the remote control.

Sam did his best to try and look away from the train wreck that was about to happen next to him, and he still had no idea why he still was here, the girl that Puck had planned for him to hook up with had left and Sam should have done the same.

And from out of nowhere he was brought back to reality again, with the noise from the TV, it was playing the opening credits from big Brother, which meant that Puck somehow managed to turn on the TV.

"Look what happened," Puck said as he saw that it was on, "we can watch this now."

Sam had his elbow resting against his knee, and he rested his head in the palm of his hand as he looked to the side and saw what was happening. Sam stood up from the couch where he had been sitting trying to hide away from what was happening around him.

"I'm leaving," Sam said as he walked pass Puck and the girl on the couch, form what Sam was seeing, Puck had stopped completely with the idea of hooking up with her right now, and he was consumed with what happened on the screen in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your feedback on the previous chapter and here is the next one and I hope that you all will like it. I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

**Chapter 2**

Sam walked in to the livingroom area, and he saw both Puck and Mike sitting on the couch, a quick glance towards the TV told him that they were playing Mario Kart, the blonde haired boy shook his head, if there was one thing besides girls and trying to hook up with them that could keep Puck occupied it was Mario Kart.

Sam grabbed one of the extra controls that were laying besides the TV on the floor, he was about to sit down on the couch next to Puck, Sam saw that the game was paused as soon as he tried to sit down, and that was when he noticed that Mike had his jeans down his ankles, the Asian was sitting in his boxers on the couch.

"Really?" Sam asked and looked at his friend.

"Did you come with the tub?" Puck asked and raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction.

"Yes," Sam replied and looked at Puck, "You can't be serious?"

"Do you know how much germs that are present on one of those seats," Puck said and he was still looking at Sam, the blonde waited for the whole speech he knew what was coming but it was for the best to let Puck tell his story, "and that is not all, think of all of the homeless people that uses those seats to take a leak at."

"Please," Sam said and raised a hand as he tried to stop the whole speech from Puck, Sam succeed to some part with what he was trying to do but he knew that if he wanted to sit on the couch, he had to drop the pants.

Puck and Mike started up the game again, and Sam had to wait a couple of minutes for them to finish, normally, Mike would have started the game as soon as Puck got in to his tirade when it came to how unsanitary the subway in New York really was.

The three of them started a new game and it didn't take that many minutes until Mike had asked the question that they knew was coming it always did when they meet up again after a night out on the town.

"So I heard that you had a girl last night," Mike said and looked over at Sam who had dropped his controller on the table in front of them, and instead he had a can of beer in his hand.

"Not really," Sam said and took a drink of his beer, "She wasn't after the same thing that I was."

"That means that she wanted a hook up and Sam wants a relationship," Puck said as he continued to beat down on the buttons on the control.

"I'm sorry for wanting to meet someone and fall in love," Sam said and gave his mohawked friend a glare and he looked at Mike, "I think that Mike knows what I'm talking about." Puck huffed when he heard his friends reasoning.

"But you don't meet someone in the same way that couple meet in your movies," Puck said and he threw the controller on the floor, after Mike had won the race once again.

"Actually," Mike said and looked at his friends, "I kind of met Tina like that."

"We know," Puck said and raised his hands before he stood up from the couch and looked at his Asian friend, "anyone want anything to drink?"

"Give me another beer," Sam called after Puck as he walked to the kitchen, the blonde turned his friend that was still on the couch, "I still can't believe that you met your girlfriend because they forgot the extra soya in your order."

"I know it will be the perfect story to tell our grandchildren when we are older," Mike mused and looked at Sam, "and don't let Puck get to you."

"I know," Sam sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair, "I just want to have a girlfriend and be in love."

"I know the feeling but when you least expect it, it will happen," Mike said and looked at Sam, "Tina and I are the perfect example of that."

Puck walked back in to the room, carrying a couple of beers, before he sat down he tossed a beer to Sam who caught it with no problem, "Are the two of you over being such bores, so that we can do something else like me kicking your asses on Mario Kart."

/

Sam was standing outside the local Thai restaurant, it wasn't the same restaurant as Mike had met Tina but it was a restaurant and if Mike could meet the girl of his dreams this way, why wouldn't Sam himself meet the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the same way.

Sam opened the door to the restaurant and he walked inside and he looked around trying to see who it was that was working and as he saw one of the waitress in the restaurant he smiled at her and he placed his order, and he waited for her to give it to the chef and of course come back to him with what he had order.

The waitress walked up to Sam with his order, there were four different containers and she handed him a bag and Sam started to put down the containers in the bag and he gave her a smile and a small wave before he walked out, and just as he had walked out the door he walked a few yards down the sidewalk, and he was counting in his head, and as soon as he had reached one hundred he turned around and walked back to the restaurant, and just as he was about to open the door and go back inside the waitress came out the door.

"Great," she said and Sam smiled at her, "I was hoping that you would come back, you forgot this," she said and she handed him a container, he had forgotten it, well more like he had left it, but he wouldn't confess to that to anyone.

"Thank you," Sam said as his eyes sparkled as he smiled at her, "I can't believe I forgot that one."

"It happens to all of us," the waitress said and smiled at him, Sam did the same, "so I should probably get back inside."

"yeah," Sam said and he dragged the word out as he looked as she walked inside and as the door closed behind her Sam started to lecture himself, and he mumbled as he walked back to his apartment. Once again had he lost his nerve when it came to talk to someone that he was about to ask out.

As Sam was walking down the street talking to himself, trying to build up some confidence until the next time he had a girl he wanted to ask out, he bumped into someone with his arm, and he took a couple of steps to the side to get his balance back.

"Sorry," he called after the person that he had bumped into, and all that he saw was the back of the person, it had been a woman, he guessed that she would be about the same age as he was, she wasn't that tall, Puck would probably say that she was short, and she had long wavy brown hair. Sam wished that he had seen her face but it was probably just some stranger her in New York that he wouldn't meet again.

Sam turned back around and he started to walk again, he missed as the woman turned around to try and see who it was that had bumped in to her and apologized about it but she couldn't see who it was, the only person that she saw was a young man, blonde hair, he was wearing a black hooded jacket and a baseball cap, she smiled after him, he was just a nice stranger, someone that she would never see again.

/

Sam and his two friends plus Mike's girlfriend Tina, were all four of them standing in line to be let in to one of the Night Clubs in New York. Puck was getting a little restless as they stood in line, and nothing happened, the young man turned around and faced his friends.

"Watch and learn," Puck said as he dragged his friends with him to the front of the line so that he would be able to talk to the bouncer.

"What are we gonna see?" Sam asked as he stood slightly behind Puck as his friend was talking to the bouncer.

"Just let it go, Puck," Tina said as she watch the man try and talk his and their way in to the club but the bouncer didn't even flinch when Puck tried more or less to bribe him.

"These are my friends from back home," Puck said as he pointed back at the group behind him with his thumb, "and they have never been to a club like this."

"Puck," Mike said as he tried to pull him back to them, the bouncer shook his head as he looked at the group.

"You should listen to your friends," the bouncer said and looked at him, Puck looked at the bouncer, both Mike and Sam knew what was going to leave Puck's mouth as soon as he opened it.

"Don't you know who I am," Puck said and if you didn't know Puck, you would believe that he would attach the bouncer.

"I don't care, you could be the President and you wouldn't get in here," the bouncer said and looked at Puck before he turned away and he waved them away.

"It looks like everyone has to stand in line here," Puck said to his friends, "I'm sorry about that," as soon as Puck had said those words he saw that the bouncer lifted the rope and let some girls in, Sam and Mike took a hold of both of Puck's arms and held him back so that he didn't get the chance to jump at the bouncer. No one really felt the need to have to post bail on Puck this night.

"We can go somewhere else," Tina said and gave Puck a smile, both Mike and Sam nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can go to Danny's," Sam said and placed an arm at Puck's back leading him away from the Night Club.

The group ended up at Danny's just as Sam had suggested, Sam was up at the bar trying once again to get the attention he needed form the bartender so that he could order his beer, well what every one of them would have, this round was on Sam the next one would be on someone else.

Sam sat down at the table where Puck, Mike and Tina were sitting; he placed their drinks on the table before he slid down on the seat next to Puck. The four of them were talking and once again Sam managed to get the conversation about the fact that he lacked a girlfriend going and that he wanted one.

"Sam," Tina said and looked at the only blonde at the table, "you will never find a girlfriend if you complain about it, you need to get out there and show them that you are looking."

"I agree with Tina," Mike said and he placed a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, Puck made a whipping noise when he saw the affection that Mike was showing his girlfriend.

"But I do try," Sam said and let his head fall against the table, "I don't think that the girl that I would want to date would actually be one that I can find here," Sam continued to say as he looked around the room trying to see what kind of girls that were present at Danny's, "and as I said no girls for me here."

"That's because you have too big of expectations on the girl from all of those cheesy movies that you watch," Puck said and looked around the room, and he saw someone that he was going to talk to, "and if you gentlemen will excuse me for a moment I think I have found someone that I need to talk to."

"And he says that I have to high expectations, then I would say that his expectations are too low," Sam said and looked at Mike and Tina; the blonde man shook his head when he realized that the couple were of in their own world.

/

"I'm tired of all your complaining," Puck said as he had heard Sam complain about being without a girlfriend, "and I am going to tell you a secret that I haven't told anyone, and I can guarantee that you will have yourself a date or even more after you do this."

"Why would I ever take something you say and believe that I would get a girlfriend with it," Sam said and took one of the controllers for the game that there were playing.

"Because, the Puckarone knows how to get a girl," Puck said and hit himself over the chest with one of his hands, "and I don't want to hear about this anymore."

"Fine," Sam sighed as he lapped Puck, on the game, "but if it doesn't work I will be blaming you."

"It will work you can trust me," Puck said and smirked in Sam's direction.

"Trust you?" Sam asked and looked at Puck, "you call yourself the Puckarone."

"get yourself a dog, or dog sit," Puck said and started to beat down the controller on the couch next to him, "and then you take a stroll with in Central Park, the chicks will flock around you, you will have to fight them off."

/

Sam was walking in Central Park with a dog, just like Puck had suggested that he should do, and so far no one had stopped, well no one that Sam wanted to stop, and he couldn't really understand why that was, he had a dog with him just as Puck had told him.

Sam knew that one of his neighbors had a dog, normally Sam didn't talk to the other people that were living in the same building as he did but this was just a onetime thing, he needed a dog just to see if this trick would actually work, but so far the only ones that had stop was some other people that were out with their dogs and a couple of elder couples but not one woman that was in the same age as he himself was.

/

Sam stopped by Puck's apartment later that same night, he was going to have a talk with his friend, if there was one thing that Sam wanted to tell Puck right now was that the other boy could put something in a very uncomfortable place right now, because walking a dog, did not work to get the girl of his dreams.

"Sam," Puck said as Sam had been banging at the door for a couple of minutes, "I didn't think that I would see you here."

"That dog trick that you told me about," Sam said and made his way in to the apartment, "didn't work, I tried it today and the only ones that stopped was some other dudes and a couple of older people."

"Okay," Puck said and moved his fingers through the strip of hair on his head, "so what kind of dog did you have?" Puck scratched himself in the back of his head; he knew that this was something that should be working.

"I had a German Sheppard with me," Sam said as he sat down on the couch, and waited for Puck to come with a beer so that they could figure this out.

"That doesn't work," Puck said and plopped down on the couch next to Sam, "you need some kind of puppy or some other cute dog."

"What kind of dog?" Sam asked, he had no idea what kind of dog that he should be using for picking up some girl, and that didn't sound so good, all he wanted was to meet a girl that would understand what he wanted from a relationship.

"You know like that world's cutest dog," Puck said and took a drink of the beer, "Boo, I don't know what kind of dog that was."

"Where is your computer," Sam asked and looked around, "Google is your friend."

"It's in the kitchen," Puck said and Sam got up and walked to the kitchen and as the blonde man was trying to Google what kind of dog that Boo was, he heard Puck yell at him, "and bring me another beer when you get back here."

Sam shook her head, he knew that was coming, and as soon as he found out what kind of dog that Boo was, he wrote it down on a piece of paper so that he wouldn't forget what kind of dog it was that he needed. Sam threw the beer in Puck direction before he grabbed his things.

"You know anyone that owns a Pomeranian?" Sam asked before he left, the look on Puck's face told him all that he needed. Sam had to call both Mike and Tina to see if they knew anyone that owns a Pomeranian, or a puppy.

/

Sam sat in a classroom, he still had some credits that he needed before he would have his college degree, and at the moment this was the only way he could get them and who was he to say no to actually have his knowledge on a piece of paper.

The blonde boy looked around the classroom, trying to see if there was anyone in there that he would recognize and that he could use as a study buddy or something like that, and as his eyes traveled around the room, he saw someone that he thought he recognized and he sent a smile in the direction of the girl and as he did, the girl waved her hand at him. Sam turned his head away from the girl; he remembered who the girl was.

"Any one that has the answer to the question?" the teacher asked as Sam looked away from the front of the room, and as he turned his attention back to the teacher he saw the look on the teacher's face and he knew what was coming.

"You there," the teacher said and looked Sam and the blonde want just to sink down from the seat that he was sitting at, "maybe you can answer the question."

Sam looked around the room, hoping that the teacher was meaning some of the students that were sitting around him but he wasn't that lucky.

"Me?" Sam asked and looked at the teacher, Spanish had never been his strong side but here he was, taking a class so that he would get his degree, if there was a language that he would have taken it would have been Na'vi or Klingon or some other cool language.

/

Sam was sitting on the bus, with music playing in the ears from his iPod, it was some music that Puck had told him that he should check out, and that Sam would just love it, it was so much better than what Sam normally listened to or at least that was what Puck had told him and he had to agree, it was kind of nice.

Sam pulled his earphones out of the ears as he fished his phone up from his left pocket of his jeans and he scrolled through his contact and he stopped when Puck's name appeared, Sam waited a couple of seconds before he pressed the call button.

"Mercedes were there," Sam said as soon as Puck answered his phone.

"Who?"

"Mercedes," Sam said again, "you know the girl from that night last week."

"Sure," Puck said and Sam sighed as he realized that Puck had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't know who I mean," Sam said and leaned back against the seat on the bus.

"You are right," Puck said and Sam could hear the smirk in Puck's voice, "but I thought that you were going to meet someone new, the two of you didn't hit it off."

"Yeah," Sam said and ran his fingers through his hair, "but I thought that I should give it a chance," Sam licked his lips.

"You know," Puck said and Sam could just imagine what his friend was doing, "you can do better, I think that you should try that Boo dog again."

"Fine," Sam said and he looked out the window of the bus, "if it will make you shut up, then I will try it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is the next chapter and this is the last chapter that I have pre-written but the next chapter is almost done so I think that the update will at the end of next week. I hope that you enjoy this please let me know._

**Chapter 3**

Sam half laid on the couch in his livingroom, he was watching a movie, just like he did most of the time when he had a chance, and this night he had made the decision to watch one of his favorite Sci-Fi movies, Avatar. He was brought back from his fantasy world when he heard a knock at the door, or what he guessed was a knock. The blonde haired boy ignored it a first and not even a minute later the door bell was going off, the person on the other side of the door was pressing their finger on the button and didn't move it.

Sam paused the movie, he got up from the couch and he walked over to his front door and opened it, the young man shook his head when he saw one of his best friends standing on the other side of the door, "Puck, what do you want?"

Puck was leaning against the door that Sam had opened, he mohawked haired boy looked like he would need someone to talk to, "I don't know," was Puck's reply and he moved a hand up and rested against his head, "it's so hard." Sam looked at Puck, and just as Sam saw the face on his friend, Puck's face broke out in a huge smile, "It's so damn hard to choose." Sam opened the door more and the blonde haired boy saw that Puck was standing there, with two girls, hanging on him, "are you gonna let us in or what?"

Sam took a step to the side and he let both Puck and the two girls in to the apartment, when he three people walked pass him, Sam shook his head, he watched how Puck and the two unnamed girls sat down on his couch.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Sam asked as he walked to the kitchen, he grabbed himself a beer, he took a couple of extra beers with him, he knew that Puck would want one even if he didn't say anything about it.

"So Sammy boy," Puck said and he placed his arms around both of the girls and looked at Sam.

"What do you want?" Sam said and he sat down on one of the chairs in the room taking a sip form the beer bottle.

Puck looked at the girls, and then at Sam and back at the girls, "You see Sam here," Puck said and he had a smirk on his face, "has this idea what love is."

"Puck," Sam said and he tried to stop his friend from telling the girls something that Sam would like to keep to himself.

"He wants what you find in the movies," Puck said and the boy let out a laugh, Sam slammed his bottle against the table and stood from where he was sitting.

"At least I don't try and pick up girls by using the short time I was a part of a Reality Show," Sam said and glared at Puck, "So maybe you should leave," the blonde haired boy pointed at the door.

"Sorry, Sammy boy," Puck said as he looked at Sam, trying to blink with his eyes so that he would get off the hook.

"I have had enough of your bull shit," Sam said and shook his head, "I think it would be better if you left."

"Fine, whatever," Puck said and he stood up, and he helped both of the girls up from where they had been sitting, "but this is your loss."

/

Sam had managed to get a hold of better dog this, the Boo dog as Puck had said when they had visit an animal shelter, for Sam to get a dog. The blonde boy walked once again in Central Park, he was looking around and didn't really notice where he was walking.

Sam lost his balance and took a step to the side still holding on to the lash, his head turned around to see who or what it was that had made him lose his balance, all that he could see was a short woman, she was a brunette, and from what Sam could tell she looked really good, and her legs were nice from where he was standing and looking at her.

He blinked a couple of times, and when he realized that this was a girl that he would want to get to know, she was too far away for him to have a chance to talk to her, maybe Puck had been right, if the girl just has stopped and talked to him, it all would have been great. Just as Sam was on his way out from the park to take the subway home, he saw the girl, she was dressed in her running clothes, Sam took the a deep breath before he walked up to the girl.

"I'm sorry," Sam said and he looked down at the dog for a second and then he looked up at Rachel, "You wouldn't be able to tell me what time it is?" The woman turned her head around, and Sam saw the smile on her face, and for the first time he really saw the girl, and he smiled at her.

"It's 5.30," the woman said and Sam could see how she looked down on the dog that Sam had with him, "your dog is really cute."

"so are you," Sam shook his head, he couldn't believe what he just had said, he saw the look on the girl's face and he let out a small nervous laugh, "What I meant to say is that I know that he is."

"It's a he?"

"Yes," Sam said and he bent down and looked up at the girl, "you can pet him by the way if you want; I think he would like you."

"Sure," the girl replied and she kneeled down next to Sam, "so how old is he?"

"25," the boy said and looked at girl, and Sam saw the look on her face, "Oh."

"So you are 25?" the girl asked and looked at Sam, "I'm Rachel by the way."

"Sam," the blonde haired boy said and took Rachel's out reached hand in his own, "do you want to take a walk."

"Why not?"

Sam and Rachel walked around for a couple of hours in the park, and talked and Sam couldn't believe, that this person was out there and that she wanted to spend time with him.

"So I think that I have to go," Rachel said and smiled at Sam, Sam had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sam said and he looked down on the ground, he didn't really know what to say.

"So bye," Rachel said and she gave Sam a quick hug, "I'll see you around." Sam nodded his head, and he stood there just watching as Rachel walked away.

/

It was a Saturday in the middle of Mars, and Sam were going to play a game of Varpa with his friends, Puck and Mike, the game was a lot like boule but the three of them had decided that boule was for older people and they weren't that old yet, so Mike had found an old boule like game from Sweden, called Varpa, and they had decided that it was a lot cooler than boule.

"So was I right or was I right," Puck asked as he threw the disc like stone that were used in the game, as the stone landed on the ground he turned to Sam, "just tell me."

"You might have had a point," Sam said and he walked up to where he was going to throw from, "I did meet this amazing girl," Sam said and he let go of the stone disc, and he looked at Puck, "Rachel."

"Rachel," Puck said and let the name roll of his tongue and he nodded his head, "so if it doesn't work out for you with her let me know Ma wants me to me a nice Jewish girl."

"I don't know if she is Jewish," Sam said and looked at Puck, "and I thought that you said that you would never settle down."

"Yeah, you can't tie down the Puckasarous," Puck said and he flashed his muscles at Sam who just shook his head, "Chang, you're up."

"Oh, I know," Mike said and looked at them, "I was just wondering how long that would be going on."

"Come on Mikey," Puck said and threw one of his arms around Mike's shoulders, "You know what we mean just because you have a girlfriend."

"I happen to love Tina," Mike said and pushed Puck's arm of his shoulders.

"I know what you mean," Sam sighed and looked at his friends, "Rachel is like this perfect girl."

"Don't sugar coat anything," Puck said and shook his head.

"I know that it's like too early to say anything but Rachel is the girl that I have been looking for all my life and she just walked in to it, just like that."

"Sam, what did I say about life not being like a movie," Puck said and looked at the boy, "don't expect too much form it." Sam just looked at Puck not saying anything.

"Let's just finish up this game," Mike said and looked over at his two friends, he knew that this could take a very long time if he didn't stop them, and Mike had no idea how the two of them were friends at all.

/

Sam was once again out with the dog, he was walking in the same park and the same parts as before, he had his hopes up that he would run in with Rachel again, and this time have a bit of a longer conversation with Rachel.

"Rachel," Sam called out when he saw a brunette walking, towards him, he could tell that she wasn't looking at him, and that she was busy with something, the girl passed him without looking at him, but he had seen that it was Rachel.

Sam turned around and started to jog, to gain on Rachel, when he reached the girl he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop, Sam felt a hard grip around his wrist and was turned around with one of his arms pressed against his back.

"Rachel," he managed to get out as she had pushed him against a tree.

"Oh," Rachel said and let go of his arm, as she noticed that it was Sam, "sorry about that but you can never be too careful when people are sneaking up on you."

"I'm the one that should apologize," Sam said and he looked at the arm that Rachel had pressed against his back, she was stronger than she looked, and "I was just wondering if you had time to take a coffee or something?"

"That would be lovely," Rachel said and Sam saw the smile of her face.

"Awesome," Sam said and he wanted to jump up a little when Rachel had agreed to take that coffee with him.

Sam and Rachel made their way to the nearest Starbucks so that they could get their coffee, the two of the placed their orders before they looked for a table where they could sit down and talk.

The two of them were talking, and time flew by and neither of them really noticed the time that was passing, they were laughing and Sam shared some of his more famous impressions of some of the celebrities that he could do.

"Jack Ryan you've just boarded the Red October," Sam said, as he looked at Rachel who was laughing, "I know that I need to work more on my Sean Connery," Sam confessed and he let his head fall down a little as he saw the smile on Rachel's face.

"I think that you did great," Rachel said and laughed when she noticed the face that Sam was giving her.

"Not everyone understands what this is all about," Sam said and smiled at Rachel.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said as she noticed the time, "But I have to go."

"I'll walk with you," Sam replied and the two of the left the coffee shop, they made their way towards the bus stop.

Rachel saw that the bus was on its way, and she said good bye to Sam who watched Rachel jog of to the bus, he smiled to himself he had done good, and Rachel had enjoyed the kind of date, not that they would call it a date, date, it was two friends that were hanging out and talking, of course Sam had tried to charm Rachel, letting her know that he might want more in the future if she was interested.

As soon as Rachel step on to the bus, Sam realized that he had forgotten to ask Rachel for her number, and he tied the dog up at a fence, and he started to run as he tried to reach the bus, he reached the bus before it left and he began to bang on the doors hoping that the driver would open the door to let him in but Sam wasn't that lucky, the bus left and he saw Rachel looking out the window.

"Taxi," Sam yelled as he stopped a cab, he jumped in to the backseat of the car, "follow that bus." Sam saw the look on the cab drivers face, "The girl of my dreams is on that bus." Sam explained as he looked at the driver.

"Then let's follow," the driver said and he looked at Sam through the rearview mirror.

Sam began to tell the driver the story about how he met Rachel and what kind of connection he had felt with the girl.

"You find her," the driver said as they stopped, they had missed the bus, and Sam wasn't sure on where he would be looking for Rachel but he knew that he would find her.

"Thank you," Sam said and paid the driver the fee, and smiled at him, "I'm Sam by the way."

"You can call me, Figgins," the driver said and thanked Sam.

/

Sam sat in the classroom, he had promised his parents that he would have some kind of college degree and he was now trying to get the last couple of credits that he would need for his degree.

He was trying to listen to what the professor was saying but, the teacher was boring and couldn't really hold a lecture, he was just reading what had pre-written on his power point, Sam shook his head.

Sam didn't really notice that the door opened and someone walked in, "you there," the voice from the teacher made Sam realize that someone had walked in to the classroom, the boy looked up to see who it was that had walked in the room, and to his surprise he saw a short browned haired girl, that looked a lot like Rachel had walked in, "can you please read to me what the power point says."

The girl began to read what was pre-written, the professor had moved and was now opening and closing the door, as the girl tried to read what the teacher was supposed to hold his lecture about, "it's not that easy to read when someone is always walking in late." Sam shook his head; the teacher was acting like an ass.

Sam waved the girl over, when he saw that it was in fact Rachel who had joined the class late, "you didn't tell me that you were going to take this class."

"I didn't know that I was going to," Rachel said, and she placed her note book in front of her and took a pen out from her case.

"I think it will be great," Sam said and smiled at her.

Sam and Rachel walked out from the classroom together and they stopped by a coffee shop for some coffee, and the two of them sat down and started to talk about what they liked to do.

"You are kidding me," Sam said when he heard that Rachel was a big Yankees fan.

"No, I'm not," Rachel said, "you don't mean that you are a fan too."

"Of course I am," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "You want to go to the game?"

"Of course," Rachel said and looked at Sam, "but there are not tickets left."

"That's not a problem," Sam said and smiled at her, "I have a couple, you want one of them?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked and Sam shook his head.

"You never joke about a game between the Yankees and the Mets," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "So you are in?"

"Yeah," Rachel said and she pulled Sam in for a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Thanks for the feedback so far and keep it coming.

**Chapter 4:**

Sam ran his one of his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe what he just had said to Rachel, he had tried to get a hold of two tickets but he wasn't that lucky, he should have known that it was sold out.

"Hey," he turned around and he saw a man, dressed in black leather jacket, slowly walking up to him, "you wanted tickets?"

"Yeah," Sam said and he let out a sigh as he looked at the man, "do you know have any?"

"I have two and you can get them for 100$," the man said and looked at Sam, the young blonde haired man begun to try and find his wallet.

"A hundred," Sam said as he pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and he was about to hand the money to the man.

"A piece," the man said and looked at Sam; Sam's green eyes grew bigger as he heard the man.

"You are kidding me right?" Sam asked and looked at the man, who shook his head.

"Do you want the tickets or not?"

"Give me the tickets," Sam said and he pulled out another hundred dollar bill, and he handed the money to the man as he got the tickets.

/

Sam stood outside one of the entrances; he held on to his cap, he had no idea what team Rachel supported.

"Sam!" the young man turned around and smiled when he saw that Rachel was walking up to him.

"You made it," Sam said and he pulled her in for a hug, "so what do you say?"

"Of course I made it," Rachel said and looked at Sam, and she pulled out a cap and put it on her head, and Sam smiled when he noticed the team on the cap.

"Yankees fan I see," Sam said and pulled his own cap out of a pocket and put it on his head and he smiled at her, he pulled down the zipper of his jacket to show her the shirt that he was wearing and Sam noticed that Rachel's face broke out in an even bigger smile as she did the same.

"I have the same shirt," Rachel said and she linked her hand with Sam's hand as they walked to the entrance, "I was almost afraid that you would be a Mets fan."

"I should have asked you what team you were rooting for before asking you to the game," Sam said and let out a small laugh as they made their way to their seats.

Both Sam and Rachel began to look around, "Sam?" Rachel asked when she noticed that the people around them were looking at them.

"Yeah," Sam said and he was looking out on the field.

"When did you buy these tickets?" Rachel asked and looked at him, Sam turned his head and as he did he noticed on what section they were sitting.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked as he tried to play it coy.

"Sam, I root for the Yankees and you said you did too," Rachel said and she made a motion with her hand, "look around, it's Mets fans around us."

"We should enjoy the game," Sam said and he smiled at her before letting out a small laugh and as he did, a ball came towards them, "It's mine," Sam yelled as he threw himself forward so that he could get a hold of the ball.

Sam formed his hand in to a fit when he held the ball in his hand, he turned his head toward Rachel, he smiled, with his tongue between his teeth, about to laugh, the brunette shook her head as she laughed at him.

"Sam Evans, you are a true dork," Rachel said as Sam made his way back to his seat.

/

"I could use a study buddy," Sam said as he and Rachel walked together towards the subway.

"Is that you way of asking me to be your study buddy?" Rachel asked as she was trying to find her metro card in her bag.

"If I wanted you to be my study buddy I would have asked you," Sam said and Rachel looked at him, almost like she was judging him, "fine, it was my way of asking you to help me study for this test."

Rachel couldn't help but to laugh when she saw the look on Sam's face, "don't look at me like that," Sam said when he noticed the look on Rachel's face, "I just so happen to live pretty close so we could stop by my apartment and start our studying."

"You just want me as your study buddy," Rachel said and she let out a dramatic sigh and she put her right hand over her heart and pretended to be shocked when she heard Sam's confession.

"Never," Sam said and he opened his mouth, faking that he was shocked at the accusations that Rachel were throwing at him, "I would never just want you as my study buddy," he looked away for a second, there were a lot of things that he wanted from Rachel and he wasn't going to let them out just yet.

/

"So what do you say?" Sam asked as he sat down in front of Rachel, placing his own coffee in front of him and he handed Rachel her coffee.

"About what?" Rachel asked as she looked up from the notes she had taken from today's lesson.

"I asked if you wanted to do something," Sam said and he ran a hand through his hair and as he did he realized that he would need to trim it a bit, it was getting a bit too long for his liking.

"I would love to do something with you," Rachel said and she took a sip from her coffee and she looked at Sam over the edge of the mug that she was holding in her hands, "did you have any idea on what you wanted to do."

Sam was about to say something when Rachel smiled at him, "but not another sporting event," Rachel said with a small laughter in her voice as she placed the mug of coffee at the table again.

"I have learned my lesson," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "But you did get that baseball after the last game we went to."

"I still don't understand why you gave me the ball," Rachel said and she shook her head a little, "you did after all catch it yourself."

"I thought you should have a better memory of that game," Sam said and he licked his lips, "I did after all mess up with the tickets."

"But it was cute," Rachel said and she reached for Sam's hand and without really thinking about what she was doing she interviewed their fingers together and Sam began to play with Rachel's free hand as he looked in to her brown eyes.

/

It was just Mike and Puck this week for their Varpgame, "Sam sucks," Puck said as he threw the varp, Mike looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" the Asian asked as he looked at Puck.

"Sam never has time for us," Puck complained as he watched Mike threw his varp, it landed closer to the goal, "he's just hanging out with Rachel all the time."

"He's in love with her," Mike said and walked back, he placed a hand on Puck's shoulder, "You should be happy for him."

"But they are just friends," Puck said and he sat down on the ground, "I would understand if he was getting some from this but he's not."

"You don't have to get some to enjoy a girl's company," Mike said and he held out his hand for Puck to grab so that he could help him up, "that's something that you should think off."

"Look at me," Puck said and he pointed at himself, "I am Puckasaurus, I don't hang out with girls if I don't get some."

"And that's the reason why you don't have a girlfriend," Mike said as he and Puck left.

"You know the reason why I don't have a girlfriend is because I don't want a girlfriend, Chang," Puck said and he glared at his friend, "I don't want to end up like you."

"You mean with a girl that I love and that loves me," Mike asked and he looked at his friend, shaking his own head, "I think you want love as much as everyone else does maybe even more and now you are jealous of Sam for taking a chance with Rachel."

"In your dreams," Puck replied and he walked away.

/

Sam stood outside the restaurant waiting for Rachel, the two of them had made a date, and well they were going to go out as friends and eat some dinner and get to know each other even better.

"Sam," he heard his name, and he turned around, and he smiled when he saw Rachel walking up to him, as Rachel reached him, he pulled in for a hug, and he held her as close as he could, taking the chance to just hold her he knew what he was feeling for her but he had no idea on what she was feeling for him.

"Rachel," Sam greeted her as he broke the hug, "everything okay with you?"

"Yes, I feel great," Rachel answered and looked Sam up and down, "So what do you say should we go inside?" Sam nodded his head, he walked up to the door and he held it open for Rachel before walking in behind her.

"Table for two," Sam said as the couple was greeted by a waiter.

"Just follow me." The two of them were seated at a table and they order their food and the conversation began without any awkwardness, Sam was used to it most of the time, he hadn't been out like this with just a girl and enjoyed as much as he did right now.

"I know that this might sound a bit weird," Sam said and he looked up from his plate of food, and on Rachel, "but I have this idea on what love should be like."

Rachel let her fork rest as she waited for Sam to continue on with what he was telling her, "You should tell me about that."

"I wouldn't want to quote Forrest Gump," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "You know _life is a box of chocolates_," Sam looked at Rachel trying to see if she was following him, "I mean you never know what you get," Rachel nodded as she listened to Sam, "I have this idea that I want to meet a girl and just know, you know."

"I think I understand what you mean," Rachel said and she smiled at the blonde haired bot.

"I just want to pick up the girl that I love and walk out from the room with her in my arms," Sam said and he pictured the end of An Officer and A Gentleman in his head.

"Oh," Rachel said and she saw the look on Sam's face, "Just like An Officer and A Gentleman," Sam couldn't believe the girl that was sitting in front of him right now, "It's just so romantic, the way that Richard picks her up in his arms and walks out with her."

"I know, he is the perfect lead in for romcoms," Sam said and he forgot all about his food, "but that isn't my favorite movie, I love Pretty Woman, the way they meet and the ending."

"Don't start," Rachel said and she looked up and in to Sam's eyes, her own eyes were watering as she looked at him and from where she was sitting in looked like.

"the flowers and Richard climbing up the balcony and trying to find her even if he is afraid of heights," Sam said and looked at Rachel, "That is love, that is kind of what I want, I want to meet the love of my life by chance." Sam was looking at Rachel, and as soon as she had understood what he had talked about when he started to talk about his romcoms he knew, he just knew that this was the girl for him.

The two of them had finished eating, and the two of them were walking the streets of New York, just talking and Sam just did what he felt was right and when they stopped outside Rachel's apartment building, he stood there hit his fingers linked with Rachel's, their eyes were looked with each other, Sam knew this moment from all of the movies that he had watched, this was the moment you were supposed to kiss the girl.

Sam leaned closer to Rachel, he let go of one of her hands and he moved his hand to the back of her head, he was playing with her hair before he closed the remaining distance that was between them, and pressed his lips against Rachel, it wasn't a long kiss, but he knew that it would be enough for Rachel to understand what Sam was trying to tell her with the kiss, and when they broke the kiss, Sam just breathed out, "Do you want to go out with me later this week?"

Rachel smiled when she saw Sam's face and the smile he was sporting, he pecked his lips, as an answer to his question, "You understood what I mean right?" Sam nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait, I have had no inspiration at all to write, all the writing I have done is for RPs, so I have been writing but no inspiration for my fics, but I did manage to finish this chapter.

I hope that you will like it and leave me some reviews, and I'm thinking about taking down Radios is Heave and post it again when I'm done with it. I don't like having it up and not posting to it.

Anyway, I'll stop and let you read this, and leave me some nice reviews so that I feel the inspiration to write again.

**Chapter 5**

Sam and Rachel had had their date, it had been great, they had been to a small Italian place, that not that many people knew about, the first time Sam had found it, it had been more or less by mistake, he had seen been out trying to find some place to eat, and he had seen the sign, and he walked in, it hadn't looked like much at first but when he had gotten his food, he knew that this was a hidden treasure, and he was really happy about it, and he had decided on taking Rachel there for their first date, and when he had walked her home that night, she had been talking about this restaurant, and how great the food had been, and how much like a home it felt.

/

It had been almost a week since their date, and Sam had called up Rachel, when Puck and Mike had told him that it was time for a game of tennis, and Sam had first told them that he couldn't but if he brought Rachel he might be able to, and Mike had agreed to it, Puck had said something about bro-time.

Sam and Rachel stood, on one side of the net, and smiled at each other, it was Puck's time to serve, and from what Sam could tell his friend was still mad about the fact that Sam had brought Rachel, "Puck!" Sam yelled, "Are we playing today?"

"Just watch it Evans!" Puck yelled back and threw the ball up in the air and hit it on the way down, the serve was to short and took in net, and they all could see Puck starting to throw a bit of fit.

"Come on, dude," Mike said and threw a new ball to Puck, "just continue to play, this time the serve reach the other side of the net and Rachel hit the ball in return, and it landed just in front of Puck.

"See she is aiming for me," he said as he swung his racket in the air.

"Calm down Puckerman," Sam said and he shook his head, "So what is the count?" Sam watched how Mike shook his head, and Sam turned to Rachel, "you don't think that you can be a bit nicer to Puck?"

"Noah?" Rachel asked and looked at Sam, shaking her head a little, "He deserves everything that he gets," she said and looked over at Puck, "So maybe you should answer Sam, what's the count? And it's your serve."

Sam and Rachel laughed a little when they saw Puck's reaction to it, and they could hear him grumble under his breath.

"So we are in the lead, 30-0, and your serve," Sam said and moved a little so that he could meet the ball if it came to him.

Rachel watched how Puck threw up the ball in the air, and he let it fall a bit before he hit it with his racket, Rachel moved swiftly over the court and hit it back against Puck who missed the ball again, "and that's 40-0," Rachel said and walked over to Sam, and she got a small peck from the blonde.

"So that means that it's match ball for us and your serve again," Sam said and did his best to hold back his laughter when he looked over at Puck.

"This game is stupid," Puck yelled and slammed his own racket against the floor, "and we should just stop."

"Don't be a sour loser now, Noah," Rachel teased him and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Sam was the one that hit the ball back after Mike's serve this time, and Mike's hit back landed in the net and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Congrats," Mike said as he made his way up to the net to thank both Sam and Rachel for the game, "good jib you guys," he said as he shook their hands.

"You too, Michael," Rachel said and smiled at him before she turned to Puck, "and you too, Noah, you just need to work on your temper." Rachel just got a glare from him.

When Sam was about to shake Puck's hand he just pulled his hand away, and grinned at the blonde, "Got you there, dude," and Puck walked away with that, the three that were left just looked at each other shaking their heads.

/

Sam stood next to a car, with Rachel; the two of them are talking to Tina, Mike's girlfriend, as they are waiting for both Mike and Puck. Sam is trying to explain to Tina what happened during the game, his hands are everywhere and both Rachel and Tina are laughing at him, as he tries his best to do an impression of Puck's voice too.

"And when the game was over and I was about to shake his hand," Sam said and held out his hand to Rachel, "you can help me," he said as he smiled at her, "you were there, you'll be me."

"Okay, Sam, I'll help you," Rachel replied with a small smile dancing over her lips and she turned to Tina, "It's not as funny as he is trying show and tell you, it's just childish." Rachel, can kind of understand where this strange friendship between Sam, Mike and Puck is coming from, she would have never thought that the three of them would actually be friends if she had met them one and one, but it worked in some strange way.

Rachel was reaching for Sam's and he pulled it back and ran it over his hair, "Got ya'," Sam said and laughed, Rachel couldn't help but to smile, Sam was too good to be true, she wasn't sure on when it had happened but she had been slowly falling for this dorky, Na'vi speaking, hopeless romantic young man, and she hadn't been happier.

"Hey," Tina smiled when she felt a pair of lips against her cheek, Sam just took Rachel's hands in his own, "Sorry about being late, but you know Puck," Mike said and shook his head.

"Hey, don't talk shit about the Puckasaurus," Puck said and made a face at the sweetness between Mike and Tina, "and please cut that out, you make me want to puke."

Both Tina and Mike ignore Puck's comment they were used to him acting like that, and Rachel just shook her head, and Sam was laughing, "Noah, I think it's cute," Rachel replied and looked at him.

"So, do you guys want a lift?" Tina asked as she looked at Sam and Rachel, Sam glanced over at Rachel, and he saw her shook her head a little.

"No, we'll walk to the subway and take that back," Sam replied and he fixed the bag on his shoulder.

"You'll give me a lift and drop me of at O'Malley's," Puck said and got into the back of the car without letting Tina get a chance to agree to it. Mike just held out his hand and pointed to the car.

"I'll see you around," Tina said before getting in the car on the driver's side, and Mike walked over to the other side of the car.

"See you around," Mike said before he closed the door.

As the car drove away both Sam and Rachel could see Puck's head out the window, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rachel and Sam looked at each other before breaking out in laughter, and Sam's friends were the strangest.

/

Sam and Rachel are laying on Sam's bed, a movie is playing, and Sam has his arms wrapped around Rachel, her head is resting on his chest.

She can hear how Sam's heart is beating in a steady pace, it's really calming and Sam leaned down a little and he pressed his lips against the top of her head in a sweet kiss, "You like the movie?" he asked as he began to play a little with the end of her hair before running his fingers through it with one hand and wrapping his other arm tighter around her body.

Rachel nodded her head against his chest as she let out a small breath, "It's amazing," she replied as she leaned her head up a little, and smiled at Sam, "I didn't know that you owned Funny Girl." Rachel pressed a small kiss on his cheek, "It's nice of you watching this movie with me, even if I know that you don't really like musicals."

Sam shook his head as he smiled a little, and licked his lips before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips, "I didn't own Funny Girl until yesterday," Sam confessed and he could feel a small blush slowly setting in over his cheeks, "So this is the first time that I'm actually watching it," Sam could see the look on Rachel's face, and he couldn't help to feel how the butterflies in his stomach once again came to life, he had been sure that he had gotten over them.

"You have never seen Funny Girl?" Rachel asked and sat up a little, so that she could take a better look at Sam, and Sam shook his head and smile at her.

"But I'm watching it with you right now," he replied as he took hand full of her shirt and pulled her down, so that Rachel was laying half on top of him, and he pressed his lips against hers, Sam ran his tongue over her lips before slipping it into her mouth deepening the kiss, and he moved his hands over her back slowly arching his hips up against hers as he pulled her more on top of himself, the movie forgotten, he would watch it some other time, this was so much better.

Sam felt how Rachel pulled away, and it wasn't long until he could hear a cellphone ringing and Rachel smiled at him, as he sat up and moved a hand through her hair, and she grabbed the cellphone from the bedside table, and she smiled at him, "I need to take this, I'll be back in a minute or so," she said and she leaned down and pressed kiss against his lips.

Rachel closed the door behind her as she answered the phone, "hello," she said before letting out a small sigh she had known that she should have ignored the call, and gone back to Sam, and actually never answered it but she knew that the calls would keep coming until she answered the phone.

"_Rachel,"_ she sighed as soon as she heard that he was already halfway to drunk, and she shook her head a little.

"Noah, what do you want?" Rachel asked as she pressed the phone between her shoulder and ear and looked at her nails.

"_Where are you? Are you still at Sam's?"_ Rachel closed her eyes as she listened to his kind of drunken rambles, and she prayed the she wouldn't be hearing more from Puck that night after this call.

"yes, I'm still at Sam's place," Rachel replied and she took the phone in her hand and changed ear, "we are watching a movie."

"_Oh, one of his crappy romcoms?"_ he asked and Rachel rolled her eyes at him, and tried to find a place where she could sit down.

"no, Noah, we are watching Funny Girl," she answered even if he hadn't asked, and she began to tap her fingers against her leg as gently moving foot to a beat inside of her, "but what did you want?"

"_You're not telling him right?"_ Rachel sighed again, this was a conversation that they had had a couple of times before, and most of the times Puck seemed to be drunk.

"No, I'm not telling Sam, about this," she said and ran a hand over her hair, "I'm not that stupid," she said and laughed to herself, it had been a great idea, she could get some time to pass, but she never thought that she would actually fall for Sam. "Noah, I have to go before Sam come and look for me, okay?"

"_yeah, sounds good, as long as you don't tell him"_

"I won't tell him I promise." Rachel ended the call, and she walked back to Sam's room, and she laid down on the bed and snuggled up against him, and her head was spinning with everything that Puck just had said and her own feelings, it was getting harder and harder not to say anything about what was going on.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he moved some of her hair away from her face, and smiled at her, and he pressed a kiss against her lips, "you can talk to me if you want:"

"Oh, it's nothing it was just my best friend, she won't be coming home after all, well at least not when she said she would," Rachel said and let Sam wrap his arms around her, as they continued to watch the movie, "I' just missing her."

/

Puck had managed to get into a club, he wasn't sure on what the name of it was or actually where he was, but he was kind of drunk, and there was some kind of wet t-shirt contest going on, which wasn't that normal for this time of the year, late fall, it was getting closer to Halloween, and not spring break where most wet t-shirt contests were. Not that Puck was complaining about that. Girls in white t-shirts that were about to get wet, something that he for sure liked.

He walked up to the bar and bought himself a beer, and he looked at the girls, and he yelled out something, and he began to look around the bar, and his eyes landed on his ex, and her new boyfriend, he down the beer he had been holding before walking back up to the bar, buying another beer and a few shots of tequila and it didn't take long until he was even drunker than he had been when he had entered the club, and he looked over at the stage, "Take that shirt off," he screamed and held up his hand in the air swinging it, "show some boobs." Puck felt someone grab his arm and lead him to the door.

"Sorry, pal but you have had a bit too much to drink, so you better leave now," the guard said and Puck nodded his head, "that's good, and you have a good night." Puck stumbled slowly away as he tried to hail a cab, but he had no such luck and he began walking.


End file.
